


The Gods of Old

by orphan_account



Series: Magic Reborn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do the gods become reborn in a wizard or witches form because the world is in peril? Or is the world in peril because the Gods have been reborn? An old question in the Wizarding world but one that is always slightly ignored. The Old gods have always been reborn into a wizard or witches body during times of war or great unrest but things must be dire indeed if Seven will raise to fight the reborn Apophis, the very embodiment of chaos and evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods of Old

King’s Cross station, a lovely place to be dropped off at if you were eleven years old. Harry really didn’t expect his Uncle to help him find his train, but was it too much to ask for to even get him going in the right direction? Of course, Uncle Vernon was probably still upset about all the Hogwarts letters and the giant of a man found them at the cabin Vernon thought would be completely safe from said letters and then whisked Harry away to buy school supplies for a school for wizards.  

 

 _That’s probably what’s really bothering Uncle Vernon_  Harry thought with only a trace of a grudge, a very prominent trace. Harry had learn that the story that Harry’s parents dying in a car crash was far from true; his mom was a witch born to two muggles or non-magical humans and his dad was a pure blooded wizard and they died protecting Harry from a dark wizard named Voldemort. Of course the Dursleys had somehow hoped that keeping Harry from believing in magic would magically make it disappear, which Harry was quite thankful it hadn’t. 

 

 _Platform Seven, Platform Eight, Platform Nine, Platform Ten…where is Platform Nine and Three quarters?_  Harry wondered to himself. He wandered through King’s Cross several times pushing his cart of school supplies and personal belongings through the throng of people. 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked politely to a nearby station attendant. “Could you tell me where Platform Nine and Three quarters is? 

 

“Think you’re being funny do ya?” The attendant snapped. 

 

“Not really, no. I think I’m being actually curious and polite” He snarked in response, a habit his Uncle Vernon had tried desperately to break him of and failed, miserably. The attendant snort indignantly and walked off in a huff, mumbling all the way about ‘kids these days’ and ‘rotten brats’. 

 

 “It’s the same  _every_ year.” A red headed woman huffed to her, as Harry assumed, five children. “Absolutely packed with muggles.” 

 

 _Muggles?_  Harry thought curiously. Only wizards used that word, or at least in his experience. He trailed behind them, following as the stopped in front of a pillar between the platforms nine and ten. The first red headed child walked briskly towards the pillar and right as his cart made contact with it it went right through as if the pillar was just an illusion.  _Oh I am going to love magic._  

 

“Alright, Fred, you next.” She gestured to one of her other children, a twin by the look of the exactly identical other child standing next to him. 

 

“He’s not Fred,  _I am_.” The other one said with mock dismay. 

 

“Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother.” The one who originally was thought to be Fred responded, with a mock condemning voice. The mother rolled her eyes in absolute unamusement at her twins. 

 

“Alright, George.  _You_ next.” She huffed, waving her hand impatiently towards the pillar portal. 

 

“Only Joking, I am Fred.” he said happily as he raced towards the pillar with his twin, George, following in toe laughing to himself. The mother just shook her head, Harry was pretty sure they pulled that joke a lot and the mother knew full well which twin was which. 

 

“Ok, Ron.” she said with a comforting smile. Harry thought Ron must have been around his age because one: he was older then the red headed girl standing near the mother and two: he look very nervous, like it was his first time running to the scary pillar that seems to eat children. 

 

“Excuse me?” Harry called as Ron line himself up with the pillar. “Could you tell me…?” 

The woman looked at him with a caring look that he had never seen from any adult besides Hagrid the giant man that had gotten him from the run down cabin. Harry noticed her eyes look at his forehead probably seeing the lightning bolt shaped scar left by a curse from Voldemort, but instead of the usual awe and wonder he saw in her eyes a sudden sorrow but then her smile grew warmer. 

 

“How to get onto the platform, dear?” she said kindly, putting a caring hand on his back. “It’s Ron’s first time too. You just walk through that pillar there. It’s a bit scary at first so it’s best to do it at a run.” 

 

Somehow she relaxed him, he didn’t even realize how tense he was until she did. He felt confident that he was going to be able to do it, and that she knew he was going to be able to do it filled Harry with a strange sense of pride. He made a mad dash towards the pillars and held his breath as it got impossibly close. He felt like he had passed through thick smoke as he burst on to a new platform with a red train that looked like an old coal train you saw in the black and white movies, the ones the damsel in distress was nearly run over by. 

 

“Woah.” Harry exclaimed, there were hundreds of kids on the platform talking with adults in odd assortments of regular clothes and eccentrically coloured robes. Ron, his mom and sister came through after Harry, Ron nearly ran into the back of Harry since he was glued to the spot staring in wonder at everything. 

 

“I’m guessing you were raised by muggles.” The mum said with a smile. “Not to worry. Just take your cart to one of the train entrances and they’ll help you bring it to a compartment for you.” 

 

Harry thank the woman with a very thankful smile on his face and nearly skipped all the way to the train in his excitement. 

* * *

 

"Percy, come here a moment.” Molly Weasley called to her son. Percy dutifully walked to his

mother, his ginger curls bouncing slightly with each step. 

 

“Do you see that boy there?” she asked, pointing towards Harry. 

 

“What about him?” Percy asked with a reserved curiosity. 

 

“I’m almost certain that he’s Harry Potter.” she said, blatantly ignoring her son’s sudden star-struck face. “I want you to make sure no one bothers him about his parents or his scar or anything for that matter. The boy’s been through enough as it is.” 

 

“I’ll do my best, but people are sure to notice him.” Percy shrugged, desperately trying hold back his excitement of being on the same train as the Harry Potter. 

 

“I know you will. It’s so sad that Lily and James aren’t here to see him off” Molly sighed sadly. “I hope he’s just excited about the school. He deserves to be happy.” 

* * *

 

“Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is taken?” The redheaded boy that Harry had met earlier asked at the train compartments door. 

 

“Sure, why not.” Harry said cheerfully. He hadn’t really had a friendly conversation with anyone or even a friend for that matter. Kids at the muggle school he had attended called him freak and of course anyone that had ever been nice to him was teased and harassed to, so soon Harry became an outcast, a freak. Thankfully magic was a required trait for Hogwarts so being a freak was common ground in Harry’s mind. 

 

“I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.” Ron said with enthusiasm. 

 

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry replied. Instantly Harry remembered what his name did to wizards and witches: a star-struck look and a gasp. 

 

“Wow, do you have the…you know.” He asked, frantically pointing to his forehead. Harry laughed and lifted his bangs which made Ron’s eye grow even wider. “Wicked.” 

 

Ron began a great long conversation about how awesome it must have been to be famous, with Harry making comments about either not knowing anything or a sarcastic offhand comment on not knowing he was famous. 

 

The compartment door open with a whoosh, followed by a squat, cheerful faced, elderly witch with a trolley filled with sweets and other not very good for you foods. 

 

“Anything off the trolley dears?” She asked in a way Harry heard grandmothers were supposed to be, however the closed thing he came to having a Grandmother was either Uncle Vernon’s walrus like mother who had a mustache even bushier then Uncle Vernon’s or Arabella Fig, his former a neighbour who always smelled like cats and very rarely sounded more than tired. 

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Ron murmured dejectedly, clutching a slightly squashed peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Thankfully he had a very rich train companion that barely ever got sweets and very much wanted sweets. 

 

“We’ll take the lot of it.” Harry said, giving Ron a friendly smirk which he returned tenfold. The trolley lady beamed at Harry and quickly started unloading her cart on the seat beside Harry, of course Harry and Ron eagerly helped her with it. 

 

It was clear after about fifteen minutes of binge eating sweets that maybe Harry had bought too much. 

 

“I have no idea what I’m going to do with all of this.” Harry exclaimed, in mock distress. 

“I have no problem take some of it off your hand, mate.” Ron smirked. What did he call Harry? Mate? Harry couldn’t really believe it, he had a friend. School had barely begun and now Harry James Potter had a friend. 

 

 _Its official, I love magic._  Harry thought again, So far magic had really made his life one hundred times better and the school year hadn’t even started. 

 

Harry got into a conversation with Ron about some of the sweets. The chocolate frogs were really interesting to him, especially after the one he opened jumped out the window before he could eat it, but then again it was the cards inside everyone wanted…at least that’s what Ron said. Harry had got Dumbledore, and there on the card was a smiling old wizard who, Harry swore, winked at him. Ron explained the moving pictures, giving Harry another reason to love magic but then when he looked back at his card the smiling Dumbledore had vanished. 

 

“You don’t expect him to stay there all day do you?” Ron asked sarcastically. 

 

“Muggle pictures don’t have people walking out of them.” Harry responded dryly. 

 

“Wait, they stand there all the time?” He asked with genuine surprise. “Don’t they get bored?” 

A slight squeaking got Harry’s attention. In what was left of the every flavoured beans box (and they did mean every flavour because Harry got a sweaty sock flavour bean and he knew the flavour courtesy of one Dudley Dursley) as a big fat brown-grey rat. 

 

“A rat’s eating your jelly beans.” Harry pointed with a monotone voice, one part of his brain was saying ‘that is not a rat’. 

 

 _Of course it’s a rat, it looks like one and sounds like one._  Harry thought. 

 

 _But it’s not._  The other part of his mind argued.

 

 _That’s not a very good argument._  Harry retorted. 

 

 _Hey, you’re the one arguing with yourself._  The voice snarked back. 

 

“Oh, this is Scabbers, been in my family for years.” Ron said with no amusement. “Fred gave me a spell that he said would turn him yellow…want to see? 

 

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically as Ron drew his wand.  

 

Before Ron could even wave his wand the compartment door flew open and in walked a girl in her school robes and very bushy brown hair. 

 

“Have either of you seen a toad?” she asked. “A boy named Neville lost one.” 

 

Something about her intrigued Harry. He couldn’t quite explain it but there was an air of power around her and he swore that her brown eyes had flashed grey for a brief moment when she looked at Harry. Ron and Harry shook their heads, the girl’s shoulders slumped. 

 

“Oh are you doing a spell?” she asked, perking right up. “Let’s see then.”  

 

Ron rolled his eyes, the last thing she said was almost like a challenge. Harry suspected it was an accident **,**  but evidently Ron didn’t. 

 

“Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” Ron chanted. There was a flash of yellow from inside the jelly bean box, but Scabbers didn’t change colour at all. 

“Is that a real spell **?** ” The bushy haired girl sounded snobbish, though Harry picked up on the slight disappointment in her voice. “If it was **,**  it isn’t very good. I’ve only been practicing small spells, useful ones.” 

 

She walked into the compartment fully, drawing her wand as she did.  

 

“For example” she said, pointing her wand between Harry’s eyes. “Reparo.”  

 

Harry felt the tape on his glasses flutter and vanish, he knew for a fact that they had been broken in half. Quickly he took off his glasses and looked at them closely. The bridge of his glasses was completely fixed, it even looked brand new. 

 

“Thank you.” Harry beamed. 

 

“I’m Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?” she asked, looking at the two. 

 

“Run Wessley.” Ron said through a mouth full of chocolate frog. 

 

“Harry Potter.” Harry said. Again his named caused the Potter effect, as Harry now thought of it. 

 

Hermione stammered and fawned, telling Harry everything she had read about him. I plumb boy got her away from the compartment, something about finding his toad in the trolley ladies apron. As Hermione left she warned the two that she heard they were getting near Hogwarts, she beamed and smiled at the thought and told them they should change into their robes. 

 

Harry knew one thing afterwards: Wizards do not have the same sense of decency as Ron began taking off his clothes, minus his under garment, before the compartment door had even shut.  

 _And here I thought the robes meant modesty_  Harry thought as he too changed into his robes with his back turned. Ron might have had no problems changing with another boy but Harry did. Just as Harry had straighten out his robes the train screeched to a stop. 

 

Harry felt a sense of giddiness, and contentment he had never felt before. 

 

 _This must be how it feels to have a home_.

 


End file.
